A New Beginning: Rewrite
by Sammiemoosam
Summary: REWRITE: The Doctor/OC (friendship-plus). Rose Tyler and Evelyn Viviana Davis are two teen girls who happen to work at the same shop in London. What happens when they both meet the Doctor? Why does Viviana seem so different from your average 19-year-old? What does the Doctor know that she doesn't? What will happen when the "Bad Wolves" arise? First in the Lost Princess' Journal.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This has been a long time coming. Welcome to "A New Beginning: Rewrite". I've been meaning to rewrite my _Doctor Who_ story for a long time now, as I found myself struggling to write Viviana's character, and struggling to write in 1st person POV. I've finally found time in my hectic life to sit down and write and honestly, I'm quite excited to get my creative juices flowing again :)

Welcome to the rewrite of the first story in _The Lost Princess' Journal_. This story is a revision of _Doctor Who_ season 1, with Christopher Eccleston as the Ninth Doctor and Billie Piper as Rose Tyler. This story will include episodes from the series along with some original chapters and adventures of my own. Each episode will be broken into two parts of varying lengths.

My OC is a girl named Evelyn Viviana Davis. She's a 19-year-old American girl living in London. She's short, petite, with wide green eyes, and long, dark brown hair.

 _"italics"_ is telepathic communication in later chapters

~)8(~ is a scene break

This story is told from 3rd POV

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_.

* * *

 **Episode 1: "Rose"**

 **Part 1**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rose and Viviana**

Viviana wasn't quite sure what to expect from the day. To most people, it was just another day. It should've been just that to her as well.

In the end, it wasn't.

She'd done her normal morning routine. Getting up way earlier than was needed, being the natural early riser that she was. Spending an unnecessary amount of time in the shower. Throwing on the first clothes she saw and hoping they weren't horrendously mismatched. Cooking breakfast while singing obnoxiously to show tunes. Packing her bag for the day consisting of a lunch, a book, her keys, wallet, and an extra shirt. Then, she left her tiny little apartment in central London.

She took the tube to work. She preferred that over walking to be perfectly honest. There were some days she felt like walking, but most of the time she was too darn lazy.

Viviana worked at a department store in London called Henrik's. Not glamorous, but it was a job. It kept her busy and paid. She worked full time, having finished school at 18. She'd been uninterested in going to Uni, and the only reason she'd stayed in school so long instead of doing an apprenticeship was because her Grandfather, Grandpapa Nathaniel, had insisted. He did not condone her complete lack of interest in her formal education. Viviana was completely content to go to work at a shop during the day, come home, cook, watch telly, and read.

At least, she tried to convince herself she was okay with that sort of life.

The truth was, Viviana was not content to just sit there and live a boring little shop life. She'd always wanted to travel. She'd always wanted to visit the world's museums. She'd always wanted to go see battlefields and memorials and live in dingy motels and hostels. However, neither of her guardians had been okay with that.

Before she'd moved to London when she was 13, Viviana had lived in America with her aunt, Maggie. Viviana's mother had died in childbirth. Her father had left the picture before either he or her mom knew she was pregnant. Viviana never had a desire to find him. She was content with her aunt. They'd lived in a large home in the mountains of Colorado. Estes Park was close by, and Aunt Maggie had owned a tea and coffee shop on the main street. Viviana started helping there when she was around 11. She'd been homeschooled as well. Viviana did not care. Again, she was perfectly content with just her aunt.

Then the accident happened.

Aunt Maggie and Viviana got in a car accident when she was 13. A drunk driver… in the mountains… with inches of snow on the road… It was a miracle any of them made it out alive. But Viviana did. So did the drunk driver. She was in jail for vehicular homicide. The sentence was 20 years. The woman had received two previous DUIs.

Aunt Maggie did not survive.

So the house and shop were sold, Viviana's things packed, and she was shipped off to London to live with a grandfather she didn't remember having.

Grandpapa Nathaniel.

Poor sod, he was not prepared to take care of a teenage girl who just lost her mother-figure. He loved her though, and their relationship, though strange, was something Viviana wouldn't trade for anything.

It was only when she began attending school did Viviana realize how sheltered she really was. She'd never been outside of Colorado before, let alone the U.S., and now she was living in a foreign country that seriously confused her and sometimes still did. That was when her desire to travel and seek adventure emerged. But Grandpapa was older, and not quite fit for travel. He could be sprightly and energetic sure, but even the weekend holiday to Stratford-upon-Avon to visit everything Shakespeare had seriously wearied him. Viviana accepted that Papa couldn't take her many places. And with how protective he was of her, he sure as hell wasn't going to let her go off on her own.

Anyway, when Viviana had finished school, she began working at Henrik's full time. Some days she was working the registers, some days she was working customer assistance, and some days she spent working with new shipments in the basement of the building.

She hated working in the basement.

Luckily, when Viviana arrived (after being squished between a woman with a whining pug and a black man twice her size speaking Dutch), she was told to work customer assistance in the women's section that day. There was a store-wide sale going on, so Viviana knew she wouldn't be wasting time folding and refolding shirts.

Viviana mostly kept to herself at work. She wasn't shy, but she was definitely an introvert, and therefore never went out of her way to speak to her co-workers. She was friendly with them, sure, but she didn't consider any of them friends. However, that day, Viviana kept seeing one of her coworkers over and over again. Rose Tyler.

The girls both worked full-time at the shop. Viviana honestly could not remember if they'd ever held a decent conversation. It seemed whenever Viviana was working the till, Rose was on customer assistance, and opposite.

Viviana was decently surprised when Rose greeted her with a grin and asked how she was, remarking that they rarely worked together.

Between the sale and the amiable conversations with Rose, the day passed fairly quickly, and it was soon closing. That night, Viviana and Rose were leaving the shop together, the security guards waiting to lock up.

"Oi!"

Viviana's eyes crossed when a plastic bag was waved right in front of her face. A similar bag was being waved in front of Rose.

Lottery money for Wilson.

Bugger.

With groans, the girls took the money and went to the elevators, ignoring the guards telling them to hurry up.

"And I wanted to cook dinner," Viviana pouted to herself. Rose giggled a bit.

"You cook?" Viviana nodded.

"I love it. Making all sorts of dishes and desserts. There's endless things to try." Rose grinned.

"My mum would love you. She's always cooking up new things for me. Not that she's any good though." Viviana smiled a bit, amused at Rose's teasing of her mom.

The elevator dinged.

"Wilson?" Rose called. The Chief Electrician was nowhere to be seen. "Wilson, we've got the lottery money. Wilson?" The two girls walked over to his office door. It was shut. Rose knocked.

"You there?" There was no response. Viviana had to frown. This was unlike Wilson. She didn't know him well, but she knew him well enough to know that he rarely ever left the shop before it closed. Especially with lottery money coming his way.

"Look, we can't hang about because they're closing the shop," Rose called. Viviana continued to look around, calling out as well.

"Wilson?" She then looked at Rose. "Maybe he's just knee-deep in work." Right as she suggested it, there was a clattering behind them. Almost like something was accidentally knocked over.

"Hello?" The two girls exchanged glances before moving in that direction. "Hello, Wilson, it's Rose and Viviana. Wilson?"

"Hello?" Viviana yelled. There was still no response from him or anyone else for that matter. The two girls ducked into a storeroom. Inside were boxes of shipments and extra mannequins.

"Wilson?" Rose called through the room. No response.

"Wilson? Where are you?" Both girls were getting a little frustrated. Viviana hoped Wilson had merely popped in headphones and couldn't hear them from where he was working. The girls were about to try another door when the one to the storage room slammed shut.

"Oh no," Viviana whispered, hurrying after Rose as the blonde darted to the door.

"Oh, you're kidding me," Rose whispered in disbelief as she and Viviana tugged on the door handles. The doors did not budge. They were locked in. "You're kidding me!"

There was a very loud clanking noise making Viviana's heart leap. Why did she feel like they were the unfortunate victims at the beginning of a horror film?

"Is that someone mucking about?"

"Who's there?" The girls warily walked deeper into the storage room, hoping to God that someone was just messing with them. Honestly, all Viviana wanted to do was pig-out on Mac n' cheese in her elephant onesie while watching _Aladdin._ Because honestly, was there anything better than Disney? And was there any character funnier than the Genie?

"Who is it?" Rose hesitantly called out. Both of them heard a strange squeaking and turned to see a mannequin facing them. Neither one thought much of it until the mannequin began to move… right before their eyes.

"What?" Viviana breathed. She blinked. Nope. The mannequin was still moving. And judging by Rose's extremely wide eyes, they were either hallucinating the same thing, or this was real. Behind the moving mannequin, other mannequins began to move and lumber towards them as well.

"Okay, you got us, very funny," Rose chuckled nervously. The mannequins didn't stop approaching. Rose and Viviana became more frantic.

"Right, we've got the joke!"

"Rose…" Viviana whispered, gently taking a hold of her arm. Rose instead moved her arm and clasped Viviana's hand. The mannequins were still approaching. "I don't think this is a joke." The girl's gasped as they saw the mannequins were coming from all sides. Rose gasped and Viviana tugged her backward, her breathing stuttering with fright. Soon, the girls were pressing themselves against a wall, boxed in as the mannequins still lumbered towards them.

Simultaneously, when they were mere inches from the girls, the mannequins began to raise their arms. Rose began to whimper. Her grip on Viviana's hand was like a vice. Viviana had lost what little color she had, her bottle-green eyes wide and unblinking.

And then, there was a large, warm hand gripping Viviana's. Her head whipped over to find a tall man staring at her urgently.

"Run."

And they did.

Right in time, too. The mannequins had brought their arms down rapidly, the pipe bursting upon impact.

The man tugged Viviana behind him. Viviana tugged Rose behind her. Viviana stupidly looked behind her.

The mannequins were pursuing them. And quite quickly, too. She faced forward and began to run faster, falling into step with the man. Soon, the three burst through a pair of doors and quickly got into a lift. Rose and Viviana backed as far away from the doors as possible as the man jammed the button, trying to get the doors to close. They did, but not before a mannequin reached its arm in.

The man caught the mannequin's wrist and began tugging while simultaneously avoiding the grappling hand right in front of his face. The girls watched wide-eyed as the man tugged on the arm. And with a pop, it came right off, the lift doors closing.

"You pulled his arm off," Rose breathed.

"Yep." The man tossed the arm behind him and Rose caught it. "Plastic."

"Very clever. Nice trick. Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing, or what?" Rose asked. The man looked back at her, looking genuinely confused.

"Why would they be students?" He noticed the pale brunette was eyeing the arm warily, color beginning to return to her face.

"I don't know."

"Well, you said it. Why students?"

Rose shrugged. "'Cause… to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students." He smiled at her.

"That makes sense. Well done."

"Thanks."

"They're not students."

"Well what were they, then?" Viviana had to ask. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, as if challenging her to guess. Viviana sarcastically remarked the first outrageous thing that came to her mind. "Living plastic? Or I don't know, robots?"

The man's expression did not change, but his eyes expressed mild surprise.

"Well, whoever they are," Rose said, "when Wilson finds them he's going to call the police."

"Who's Wilson?" the man asked.

"He's the Chief Electrician," Viviana replied. The man turned serious.

"Wilson's dead."

Viviana thought her heart skipped a beat or two. Dead? She and Rose exchanged shocked looks.

"That's just not funny," Rose said as she and Viviana followed the man out of the lift. "That's sick!"

"Did those things kill him?" Viviana asked, half-hoping that he wouldn't answer. The man suddenly turned to the two girls and gently pushed them back.

"Hold on! Mind your eyes."

"I've had enough of this now," Rose declared as the man held a silver wand-thing towards the button of the elevator. A high-pitched buzzing filled Viviana's ears for a few seconds before the elevator button shorted with a small explosion. The man dashed off.

"Who are you, then?" Rose yelled after him. "Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?" And the two girls followed after the man, half running in order to keep up with his brisk pace.

"She said it. They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. And they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He waved a beeping device at them and Viviana briefly wondered what it was. "So, I'm gonna go upstairs and blow it up."

Oh, great. He casually had a bomb in his jacket pocket.

The man looked at the two girls. "And I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home." He ushered the two girls outside. "Go on, go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this 'cause if you do, you'll get them killed." And the man disappeared inside.

Viviana blinked. He seemed disturbingly flippant about the living plastic, bomb, and threat to his own life. Viviana looked at Rose, the two girls sharing a glance before turning to leave. However, the door burst back open.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, what're your names?"

"Rose."

"Viviana."

"Nice to meet you, Rose and Viviana." His eyes became slightly crazed as he held up the bomb once more. "Run for your life."

And the door slammed shut once more.

Rose and Viviana wasted no time getting the hell out. The two gripped hands while running away from the building, almost getting run over by a cab in the process. The two barely made it across the street when Henrik's exploded.

The ground shook and the windows blew out, orange flame starting to consume the building. Viviana barely registered Rose grabbing her hand again and tugging her away. Neither girl noticed the strange blue police box tucked away on the side of the pavement.

Viviana didn't know where they were running to. She didn't care at that particular moment. All she was aware of was her pounding heart and her rushing blood.

Soon, Viviana was getting off a bus she didn't remember boarding. She and Rose were still clutching each other's hands. Viviana felt better. She was more aware of everything now. Like that her other hand was clutching the strap of her shoulder bag. And that Rose was still carrying the plastic mannequin arm. Viviana almost laughed upon seeing it, but then remembered that she and Rose had almost died. With that thought, she clutched Rose's hand tighter and allowed the blonde to lead her towards a flat building. The two went up a flight of stairs and Rose only let go of Viviana's hand to unlock the door.

"Rose!" Viviana was jolted out of her mind once more as a blonde woman who resembled Rose came barrelling down the small hallway. She immediately wrapped her daughter in a big tight hug, nearly crying with relief.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Jackie Tyler asked, pulling away and cupping her daughter's face, reassuring herself that Rose was alive.

"We got out in time," Rose breathed, still in slight shock. Jackie then noticed Viviana awkwardly standing in the door, allowing the blonde women to have their moment.

"Hi," Viviana waved a bit.

"Come in, come in, darling," Jackie immediately said, ushering the girl into the flat.

"This is Viviana, mum. We work together and we were standing outside together when the building blew." Jackie sighed and hugged her daughter again. She didn't know what she'd do if Rose was gone.

A little while later, Rose and Viviana sat on the couch watching the news report on the telly. Jackie had made the girls tea and Viviana was clutching hers like a lifeline, finding extreme comfort in the heat.

"I know, it's on the telly!" Jackie was saying to a friend over the phone. "It's everywhere, she and her friend are lucky to be alive! Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old Bible. Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter." Viviana couldn't help but grin at the woman. Suddenly, the door of the flat opened and Jackie moaned, "Oh, here's himself."

A black man walked into the living room, gasping at the sight of Rose. "I've been phoning your mobile! You could have been dead! It's on the news and everything." Viviana remembered from one of her conversations with Rose during the day that she had a boyfriend named Mickey. This was probably him.

Mickey, just as relieved as Jackie that Rose was alive, sat on the couch and embraced his girlfriend tightly.

"I'm all right. Honestly, I'm fine, don't make a fuss!" Rose insisted when Mickey pulled away.

"And who's this?" Mickey asked upon seeing Viviana.

"Viviana was with me when the shop blew up," Rose said. Viviana gave Mickey a small smile and he returned it.

"But what happened?" he asked the two of them. The girls shared a look that Mickey did not catch. They both remembered what the Doctor said. If they told anyone, someone could be killed.

"I don't know," Rose said.

"What was it though? What caused it?"

"We weren't in the shop," Rose said.

"We were across the street talking when it happened," Viviana continued. Jackie came into the living room, the phone pressed into her shoulder.

"It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on _The Mirror_. Five hundred quid each for an interview." Viviana wrinkled her nose at the idea of an interview.

"Oh, that's brilliant! Give it here," Rose exclaimed. She promptly took the phone and hung up.

Viviana grinned.

"Well you've got to find some way of making money," Jackie scolded. "Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out." The phone began to ring and Jackie darted for it.

"Bev! She's alive! I've told her, sue for compensation! She was within seconds of death!" Jackie disappeared into the kitchen once more.

"What are you drinking, tea? No, no, no, that's not good. That's no good," Mickey suddenly said, catching what was in Rose's mug. "You're in shock. You need something stronger."

"I'm all right," Rose insisted.

"Now come on," Mickey said, pulling on her arm. "You deserve a proper drink. We're going down the pub. You and me. And Viviana if she wants. My treat. How about it?" Viviana was a little shocked and touched that Mickey would offer that, but she was honestly fine. Alcohol would not do anything for her shot nerves. Nevermind that she was allergic to most alcohols.

"Is there a match on?" Rose immediately asked him. Mickey paused.

"No, no! Just thinking about you, babe."

"There's a match on, ain't there?" Rose asked, an amused, knowing gleam in her eyes.

"Well that's not the point," Mickey admitted. "But we could catch the last five minutes."

"Go on, then," Rose said. "I'm fine, really, go. I think Viviana and I will just relax here." Mickey relented, standing up to leave. "And get rid of that." Rose pointed to the plastic arm resting on the armchair. Mickey picked it up and pretended to strangle himself with it. Rose and Viviana looked away uncomfortably, remembering what they'd seen.

Rose suddenly looked at Viviana, a question swirling in her mind.

"What is it?" Viviana asked, noticing Rose's stare. Rose paused, but spoke.

"Don't you have someone to call?" Viviana blinked, but then smiled a bit sadly and shook her head.

"No. It's just me," she told Rose. The girl looked like she really hadn't expected that.

"You live on your own?"

"Yep."

"What about your parents?" Viviana's sad smile grew a little sadder, but she wasn't afraid to talk about it.

"I never knew my parents." Rose looked even more shocked.

"Then why don't you stay the night?" Rose offered. It was Viviana's turn to look shocked.

"Really?"

"Please?" Rose practically begged. "I don't think you should be alone tonight. You're more than welcome to stay."

"Well, I don't… I don't really have anything-"

"We can go to your flat and pick up some things." Viviana blinked at the girl she had never known was this kind.

"Are you sure?" Viviana bit her lip looking quite insecure. Rose smiled and nodded. Soon, Viviana began to smile as well. "Thanks. I'd like that." Rose's smile grew.

"Mum!" Rose called. Jackie looked up from her phone call. "Viv and I are going to drop by her flat to get some things. She's going to stay the night." Jackie merely nodded and went back to whoever she was talking to.

Within half an hour, the girls had reached Viviana's flat. Her tiny little flat that she had shared with Grandpapa. It was a bit cluttered, but warm. The walls were a warm beige and the floors were rich mahogany. There was a small open kitchen connecting with the living room where there was a brown leather couch and a squashy leather armchair that was big enough to seat two people comfortably. A large secretary sat in the corner of the room next to a filing cabinet, both were overflowing with paper. A typewriter sat at a desk on the opposite wall, paper surrounding it as well. Rose noted that the whole place smelled like ink and vanilla.

"It's small, but it's home," Viviana told her. Rose smiled.

"It's amazing." Viviana smiled.

"Want anything to drink? Some dinner?" Viviana asked. Rose hadn't had an appetite after the event with the mannequins, but she was evidently over it because her stomach cramped a bit with hunger.

"If it's not too much trouble," Rose accepted. She didn't want to bother Viviana. However, the girl didn't look bothered at all and beamed at the prospect of finally getting to cook her mac n' cheese.

Viviana had several macaroni and cheese recipes stored away in her mind, but she went for a simple one tonight. Normal elbow macaroni with butter, milk, and lots and lots of cheese. She simply cooked the pasta, drained it, added the butter, milk, and cheese, and done.

"Eat up," Viviana said, serving Rose a bowl. "There's plenty more. You can help yourself to anything to drink as well. I'll go pack."

Viviana didn't take long to pack. Just a set of shorts and a t-shirt for pajamas, a change of clothes for the next day, and some toiletries. Also her phone, keys, and wallet. Viviana was about to leave her bedroom when something made her pause. Something… something in her gut. There was a little sensation there she'd felt a few times before. She remembered it. She got that feeling whenever she was missing something, forgetting something.

Viviana turned and eyed the things in her room. Her eyes fell on a little hook on the wall. A hat sat on it. Grandpapa's old hat. When he'd passed away a year ago, Viviana got rid of a lot of his things. And he had a lot of things. His hat was one of the things she'd refused to let go. He'd loved that hat. Hadn't gone anywhere without it. Something made Viviana take the hat from its hook and gently tuck it into her bag. There was something else.

Viviana found the next thing quickly. With a small smile, Viviana placed her stuffed elephant into her bag. What else…?

Viviana turned to her dresser. It had a mirror, some candles, some books, lots of paper, and a jewelry box on top. Viviana bit her lip, moving to open the bottom drawer of the jewelry box. Tucked into the very back corner was a small velvet box. She opened the ring box slowly. She'd only looked at the ring a few times. It hurt too much. But something prompted Viviana to remove her mother's sapphire and diamond ring and slip it onto her finger.

The feeling in her stomach settled. That was everything. As she shouldered the bag, Viviana couldn't help but feel that tomorrow was going to be an important day. A fantastic day.

~)8(~

Viviana found herself waking up to the blaring of an alarm clock. seven-thirty AM, it read. Strange, Viviana normally didn't sleep that late. Guess she was more tired from yesterday's events than she realized when she and Rose fell asleep last night.

Rose emerged from underneath the covers, an A+ bedhead going for her. Viviana smiled amusedly upon seeing it.

"There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to," Jackie called from presumably the kitchen.

Rose flopped back on the bed.

~)8(~

"There's Finch's. You could try them," Jackie suggested. "They've always got jobs."

"Oh, great. The butcher's," Rose remarked sarcastically. Viviana smiled a bit, munching happily on her banana while Rose rolled an apple between her palms.

"It might do you good," Jackie said. "That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation." Rose didn't reply, so Jackie rounded on Viviana.

"What do you think?" The girl frowned a bit.

"My aunt back in the states owned a tea and coffee shop. I could do that again."

"Your aunt?" Jackie asked, cocking her head a bit. Jackie had noted that the girl was American. She'd assumed the girl was an international student.

"I lived with my aunt in Colorado until she died. Then I came out here to live with my grandfather. I never knew my parents."

"Oh, sweetheart," Jackie cooed. The woman gently covered Viviana's hand with her own, and the young brunette didn't mind the affection at all.

"The ring was my mother's," she said showing it to the Tyler women. "My necklace was my aunt's." It was a long chain with a simple crescent moon charm. "The hat was Papa's." Rose thought not many people could pull off the vintage-style hat like Viviana could.

"Why not apply for compensation?" Jackie said, steering the conversation back to money. "You've had genuine shock and trauma. Ariana got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!" Rose frowned a bit. "I know she _is_ Greek but that's not the point. It was a valid claim." Then Jackie disappeared into her bedroom. A noise coming from the door made Rose stand abruptly.

"Mum, you're such a liar!" she exclaimed, moving towards the front door with Viviana on her tail. "I said to nail that cat-flap down. We're gonna get strays!"

"I did it weeks back!" Jackie protested.

"No, you thought about it."

Viviana kneeled down, spotting something on the floor.

"Rose," she muttered. The two girls stared at the nails on the ground. Viviana gingerly picked one up. Seems Jackie _had_ nailed the cat-flap down. But why were the nails now on the floor?

Viviana gasped and dropped the nail in fright when the cat-flap rattled. Rose swiftly kneeled down beside her and Viviana slowly reached forward. She pushed the flap forward, both her and Rose gasping when they saw a familiar face peering back. Rose quickly stood and opened the door, Viviana standing up behind her. On Rose Tyler's doorstep was the Doctor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I live here," Rose answered.

"What do you do that for?" Viviana could hardly believe he was even asking that.

"'Cause I do."

"Do you live here, too?" the Doctor asked Viviana. She shook her head.

"I spent the night."

"Besides," Rose said, "we're only here because someone blew up our job." Both girls gave the Doctor pointed looks which he didn't seem to notice.

The Doctor pulled out the silver wand-thingy again, pressing the button. The whirring sounded the same, but this time Viviana noticed that there was a blue light at the end.

"Must have got the wrong signal," the Doctor was muttering to himself, looking down at the instrument. He looked up at the girls. "You're not plastic are you?" He knocked them both on the forehead a couple times. "Nope. Boneheads. Bye, then."

Viviana was _not_ having it. Neither was Rose. Viviana reached out and dragged him into the flat by his leather jacket.

"You, inside, right now," Rose demanded. The Doctor didn't fuss and merely let himself be pulled in.

"Who is it?" Jackie called.

"It's about last night," Rose told her. Not a lie. "He's part of the inquiry." Lie. "Give us 10 minutes." Maybe.

"They deserve compensation!"

"Oh, we're talking millions!" The Doctor agreed. Jackie suddenly stood and cleared her throat.

"I'm in my dressing gown."

"Yes, you are," the Doctor idly agreed, taking no real notice of her.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." Viviana watched in complete amusement as the Doctor still didn't register Jackie's flirting.

"Yes, there is."

"Well, anything could happen." The Doctor finally got it.

"No." And he swiftly moved into the living room. Viviana was muffling sniggers behind her hand.

"Don't mind the mess," Rose said. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk."

"Viv?"

"No, thank you." Viviana honestly was not the biggest fan of coffee. Loved the smell. Loved coffee-flavoured things like candy and ice cream, but the drink itself? Nope.

"We should go to the police," Rose said from the kitchen. The Doctor seemed to ignore her and picked up a magazine. He flipped through it.

"Hmm, that won't last," he remarked upon seeing a photo of a couple. "He's gay and she's an alien." Viviana blinked. Then, she laughed a bit, unable to help herself. Was he serious? The Doctor looked up at Viviana's laugh and smiled mischievously, as if the two were sharing a secret. Rose was still talking in the kitchen. Neither the Doctor nor Viviana listened to what she was saying.

The Doctor picked up a book and flipped through it rapidly. "Hmm, sad ending." Viviana blinked again. He couldn't possibly have read a book in two seconds.

The Doctor reached down and picked up a piece of mail. "Rose Tyler," he read. His reflection caught his attention. "Ah, could've been worse." Then he scowled a bit. "Look at the ears." He flapped his lobes a bit, seemingly dissatisfied with them.

Viviana had felt so overwhelmed last night in the shop that she had hardly paid the Doctor any attention. Now… she was feeling curious. More than curious, really. Downright curious. Positively and inappropriately interested in this stranger who saw aliens in tabloids, acted as if he'd never seen his own reflection, and went about blowing up department stores.

As the Doctor flipped through a deck of cards, he was extremely aware of the young brunette watching him avidly. That was partly why he was doing all these ridiculous things. He wanted to see how she'd react to his antics. She seemed to grow more and more curious with everything he did. Her comment the night before about the living plastic, no matter how sarcastic it might have been, had caught his attention.

Something about her. It seemed strange. Familiar almost.

"Who are you?" her quiet, American accented voice asked. The Doctor looked at her.

"Why do you seem familiar?" he countered. The girl frowned a bit.

"I asked first." She nearly winced at how childish that seemed but the man was an enigma. She wanted answers, and he wasn't exactly giving them. The Doctor's eyes shone with slight annoyance.

"I'm the Doctor, now what's your last name?" Viviana paused a bit, but answered.

"Viviana is my middle name. It's the name I use now. My real name is Evelyn Davis." Aunt Maggie had always called her Evelyn. It was only when she moved to London that she started using the name Viviana. Grandpapa called her that, said he thought it suited her better. She got used to it quickly, even preferred it now.

Viviana frowned as the Doctor's eyes lit up with light recognition.

"As in the only living relative of Nathaniel Davis? The famous author?" Viviana nodded, not being used to being recognized like this. It was always Grandpapa who was recognized, not her. These thoughts were banished from Viviana's mind when the Doctor broke out in a brilliant grin.

"Oh, this is fantastic! I am such a huge fan! His books are fantastic! Especially that one, what's that one, you know, with the optical illusion goggles? _Stunned_ , that's it! That one was fantastic that one!" Viviana had to smile and giggle at the excitement on the Doctor's face as he spoke about Grandpapa's books. His entire temperament shifted. He went from Leather Jacket Broody-man to an excited looking puppy with oversized ears. That and he said "fantastic" three separate times during his little spiel.

"He was my grandfather," Viviana said. The Doctor nodded, still looking excited. He was hiding his frustration. Even though he now knew her relation to the famous author, he still felt like that wasn't why he found her to be familiar. There was something else… Something he was missing…

Something about her… She didn't scream familiarity. It was like a whisper. A light, comforting whisper floating around in the back of his mind. Oh, he hadn't planned on getting to know these human girls at all, but this girl… This tiny little human girl with long dark brown hair and wide bottle-green eyes that quietly demanded attention… He had to figure out what it was about her that whispered to him.

Viviana opened her mouth to ask a question when a scuttling from behind the couch cut her off. The Doctor and Viviana looked at the couch.

"What's that, then?" he asked. "Have you got a cat?"

"No."

The mannequin arm from last night, the one Mickey had thrown out, zoomed up from behind the sofa and began choking the Doctor.

Viviana's eyes widened and she rushed forward as the Doctor began to choke, his air supply suddenly cut off. The two of them tugged and tugged at the arm, but it would not budge. The Doctor's face was beginning to turn a bit red.

"Rose!" Viviana cried, needing help.

"He's faking it, Viv. I thought Mickey had chucked that out." The girl didn't understand and merely set the coffee mugs on the table, continuing to speak. "You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand… Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor what-was-it?"

It was right then that the Doctor and Viviana were able to wrench the arm away. Viviana threw it across the room, but it halted and switched directions all on its own. Next thing Viviana knew, the arm had taken hold of Rose's face. The girl shrieked and Viviana scrambled forward, tugging on the arm once more. It took both the Doctor and Viviana to pull the arm off poor Rose, but they made a terrible mess in the process. Including falling and shattering the glass coffee table.

As soon as the arm was off Rose, the Doctor took out his tube thingy and pressed the button several times. It took a few tries, but when the instrument began whirring, he pressed it against the plastic arm. It fell still. Viviana rubbed Rose's back while the girl tried to get her breath back. That arm had just grabbed her! It had almost killed her!

"There you go, I stopped it. 'Armless," the Doctor said tossing the arm to Rose while looking rather proud of his pun. Neither girl appreciated it at that moment.

"Do you think?" With that, Rose whacked the Doctor on the arm. The man winced in pain, but it took him all of five seconds to grab the arm and leave the flat.

"Hey, wait!" Viviana cried, scrambling to follow him. She still wanted the answers he was refusing to give. Rose was right behind her.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off," Rose protested as they descended the stairs.

"Yes I can. Here I am. This is me. Swanning off." The Doctor held up the plastic arm and waved. "See you!"

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill me!"

"Ten out of ten for observation."

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair!" Rose cried.

"Considering we've been caught up in this twice now, I think we deserve to know what's going on," Viviana added, slightly out of breath. Wow, this man was quick! "You've got the tell us."

"No I don't." And he sounded perfectly cheerful while saying it.

"All right, then," Rose decided. "We'll go to the police. We'll tell everyone." Viviana blinked. They would? "You said if we did that, we'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell us, or we'll start talking." Viviana wasn't quite comfortable with the idea of risking lives just to get answers from the Doctor.

The Doctor caught Viviana's blink of uneasiness and grinned. "Is that supposed to sound tough?"

"Sort of."

"Doesn't work."

"Doctor, please tell us," Viviana said. There was a slight pause in his step, but he kept going.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"Told you, the Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor?"

"Hello!" And he gave a great big grin and wave. Viviana came up from behind him and Rose and began walking on the other side of him. His pace was truly hard to keep up with. Both girls were half jogging, but they managed. Their curiosity at this point was too strong. Again, Viviana couldn't help but be slightly ashamed of herself. Her desire to know more about this man and the living plastic was ridiculous. Aunt Maggie would've scolded her hard. Grandpapa would've smirked and asked if he could use the Doctor as a character in his new story.

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Viviana couldn't help but ask with a small smile. Despite her frustration with him, the man was amusing.

"Sort of, yeah," the Doctor replied with a cheeky grin in her direction. Viviana's smile began to grow against her will.

"Are you the police?" Rose asked.

"No!" the Doctor responded like the idea of was ridiculous. "I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." Viviana was suddenly hit with a wave of sadness and loneliness she had never felt before. She almost stopped from the intensity of it. But as soon as it came, it was squashed, and she was left wondering if she'd imagined it.

"But what have we done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after us?" Rose inquired.

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you!" the Doctor quipped. "You two were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all."

"It literally just tried to kill Rose," Viviana protested.

"It was after me, not her! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you two blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing." Well, excuse me. "This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down… The only reason it fixed on you is because you met me." The Doctor didn't sound particularly apologetic, but based off of what she already knew about him, Viviana wasn't really surprised.

"So, what then?" Viviana asked. "The whole world revolves around you?"

"Sort of, yeah." Viviana had to fight a smile.

"You're full of it!" Rose cried with a laugh.

"Sort of, yeah."

"But, all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?" Rose queried.

"No one." Viviana frowned a bit. Surely someone would've noticed. Or if not, how did the Doctor know about the living plastic if no one else did?

"What, you're on your own?" Rose asked. Viviana empathized with the Doctor a bit. She knew all about being alone.

"Well, who else is there?" The Doctor replied. "I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly." Viviana pouted a bit. She rather liked eating chips and watching telly. The Doctor continued. "While all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

"Hey, start from the beginning," Rose requested, reaching out and taking the arm from the Doctor. The Doctor seemed to contemplate the two girls for a moment before shrugging.

"I mean," Rose continued, "if we're gonna go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do… How did you kill it?"

"Is it possible to kill plastic?" Viviana mumbled to herself. The Doctor apparently heard her, because he shot her a smile. Viviana flushed a bit. He wasn't supposed to hear that. There she went, stuffing her foot in her mouth.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm, and I cut off the signal. Dead," the Doctor explained, answering Rose's question.

"So that's radio control?" Rose guessed.

"Thought control." The two girls fell silent at his correction. "You all right?"

"Yeah," they answered in unison.

"So who's controlling it?" Rose asked.

"What even has the ability to control things with their mind?" Viviana continued. "And even if they do, why animate plastic?"

"Long story," the Doctor merely replied. Viviana scrunched her face in frustration. That wasn't an answer.

"What's it all for?" Rose asked instead. "I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" The three snickered.

"No," the Doctor said. "It's not a price war." The three laughed a bit more. Then, the Doctor said something that made Viviana sober quite quickly.

"They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you." The girls looked at him. "Do you believe me?"

"No," Rose immediately said. Viviana wasn't sure. If by the slim chance what the Doctor said was true, then how did they stop it?

"But you're still listening," the Doctor pointed out.

"Really though, Doctor. Tell us. Who are you?" Both Rose and Viviana stopped walking, staring inquisitively at the mysterious man. He paused and looked at them, his gaze lingering on Viviana a little longer than necessary. The Doctor smiled a bit.

"You know like we were saying? About the earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid, the first time they tell you that the world's turning, and you just can't quite believe it, 'cause everything looks like it's standing still." Viviana's breath hitched when the Doctor's pale gaze locked with hers. "I can feel it." Viviana felt his hand slip into hers and suddenly, she was very aware of his voice and nothing else. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour. And the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67,000 miles an hour. I can feel it, we're falling through space, you and me. And I think you can feel it, too." Viviana's gaze widened as he spoke to her.

"I can feel it," he whispered. "We're clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go…"

"What have you seen?" Viviana suddenly whispered. The Doctor merely returned her gaze. Viviana stood on her toes, her fingers gently grazing his face. "What horrors have you encountered, Doctor? How can a man come to have such old, wearied eyes?"

Viviana was barely aware of the observations that slipped off her tongue. The Doctor gazed down at the tiny little human girl. This perceptive little girl who had his mind tingling with a whisper of familiarity.

Viviana felt as if she'd been dropped from a great height as the Doctor quite suddenly broke their gaze. His hand slipped from hers and he retook the arm from Rose, who was staring at the other two with a look of wonder.

"That's who I am," the Doctor said, his voice at full volume again. "Now forget me, Rose Tyler, Evelyn Viviana Davis. Go home."

The teenage girls watched the Doctor go silently. Neither of them could move from their spots. Viviana couldn't move, period. She was still reeling from the interaction she'd just had with the Doctor. That eye contact… The way she stared at him… Her questions... Who was she to stare at him like that? God, he probably thought she was some sort of wacko now.

"Come on, Viv," Rose murmured, taking the brunette's hand before tugging her away. Viviana pulled her gaze from the man and followed obediently. The girls passed the playground when the breeze suddenly picked up. Viviana placed a hand on her hat, keeping it from blowing away in the gust.

"What's that noise?" she asked. A strange, repetitive wheezing filled the air. It was getting louder and louder. And it was coming from the parking lot the Doctor had been walking towards. Rose and Viviana looked at each other before taking off toward the parking lot. However, when they got there, there was nothing there. Viviana could've sworn there had been a blue police box there. Rose looked disappointed for a moment before her face hardened with determination.

"Come on, Viv."

"Where are we going?" the girl asked as Rose started briskly walking away.

"Mickey's flat. He's got a computer. We're going to get some answers about this Doctor." Viviana was fully on board. Her gait lengthened with her determination for answers and together, the two women stalked away.

* * *

Hey all! Let me know what you think of the rewrite? Is it better than the original so far? Worse? I'm curious to know if I should continue this or just leave the original. Let me know your thoughts :)

Cheerio!


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 1: "Rose"**

 **Part 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Fantastic** **Day**

"Hey, hey! Here's my woman," Mickey declared upon seeing Rose on the other side of the door. He looked like he was about to say something else, but paused when he saw Viviana behind her.

"Hi, Mickey," Viviana greeted smiling. He smiled as well.

"Hey, Viviana." He looked back towards Rose and pecked her on the lips. "Coffee?" Viviana smiled at the cute pair.

"Yeah," Rose accepted, "only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash." Rose patted his back. "Can we use your computer?"

"Yeah, any excuse to get in the bedroom," Mickey joked as the two girls went into his room. "Don't read my emails!"

Rose shut the door, ignoring Mickey and Viviana booted up the computer.

"Are we sure about this, Rose?" Viviana suddenly asked, her hands hovering over the keyboard. The blonde looked at the brunette questionably. "I mean, what if the Doctor was right? What if we talk to people about this and people start dying? I don't think I could live with myself." Rose pursed her lips, knowing that Viviana had a point.

"I think… I think there's no harm in trying to find this man on the internet." Viviana hesitated, but nodded. She had so many questions about all this. The living plastic, the Doctor himself, that mysterious blue box…

"Here we go," Viviana breathed. She then typed "Doctor living plastic" into the search engine box. There was absolutely nothing useful. The majority of results were about plastic surgeons in the area or severe botches.

"Try 'Doctor blue box,'" Rose suggested. Viviana nodded and typed it in. The girls' eyes zeroed in on the very first link.

Doctor who? … do you know this man? Contact Clive here.

Rose and Viviana shared a glance before Viviana clicked on the link. Immediately, it brought up a photograph of a man, albeit, a blurry one. However, there was no doubt. It was the Doctor. His face, his cropped hair, the big ears, the leather jacket resting on his shoulders… It was all the same. Viviana glanced down at the link with Clive's contact information.

"Should we do it?" Viviana bit her lip while asking. Rose deliberated for a second, but nodded. Viviana knew that this might get them in trouble, but her questions were too many and answers too few. She got in contact with Clive and within an hour, Mickey was driving the girls to the man's house in his yellow VW Bug. Rose addressed him as he parked the car.

"You're not coming in. He's safe. He's got a wife and kids."

"Yeah? Who told you that?" Mickey demanded. "He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say."

"Mickey," Viviana attempted to placate, "I don't think he's a murderer. A conspiracy theorist, sure, but a murderer? Watch, he'll probably have a shed or basement with all his documents and things." With that, she and Rose climbed out of the car and walked up to Clive's door. Rose knocked on the door. A couple seconds later, a boy of around 11 or 12 opened it and looked suspiciously at the girls.

"Hey, we've come to see Clive. He and I have been emailing," Viviana said. The boy's eyes filled with understanding and he called into the house.

"Oh, Dad! It's some of your nutters!"

Rose and Viviana elected to ignore the boy. A tall, pudgy man came into sight.

"Oh, hello. You must be Viviana. I'm Clive, obviously," he greeted, shaking Viviana's hand with a genuine smile. She returned it.

"It's nice to meet you. This is my friend Rose." The two shook hands as well.

"I better tell you now," Rose started, "my boyfriend's in the car, just in case you're going to kill us." Rose finished with a laugh and Clive joined in good-naturedly.

"No, good point. No murders!" Clive looked behind the girls and waved to Mickey in the car.

"Who is it?" a woman called from inside the house. Must've been Clive's wife.

"Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor!" Clive called back. "These two have been reading the website. Please come through, I'm in the shed."

Viviana suppressed a smirk. Wait until she told Mickey.

Clive quickly ushered the girls into the house and into the backyard. The shed was small and light blue with boarded windows.

"A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive," Clive told them once they were inside. "I couldn't just send it to you."

"We understand," Viviana reassured.

"People might intercept… If you know what I mean," Clive continued. "If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place." Clive pulled a blue folder from somewhere within his bookshelves. The walls of the shed were littered with posters and notes and photos. "Political diaries, conspiracy theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just 'the Doctor'. Always 'the Doctor'. And the title seems to be passed down from father to son, it appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it?" Clive gestured to the computer screen. His website was pulled up with his photo of the Doctor.

"Yeah," Rose confirmed.

"I tracked it down to the Washington Public Archive just last year," Clive went on. "The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original…" Clive trailed off. He pulled out a photograph from the file. It was blurry, but you could definitely see the man who looked like the Doctor. This did nothing to assuage Rose and Viviana's curiosity. Clive clipped to another photo. It was a wider shot. The Doctor was still visible, but now it was clear that he was in a crowd watching a parade of some kind. Clive flipped to yet another photo at an even wider angle. Viviana's face paled when she saw the man riding in the car now visible in the photo.

"Oh, my God…" Viviana breathed, a hand coming to cover her mouth in shock. Clive looked impressed that Viviana recognized the event, and Rose simply looked confused.

"November 22, 1963," Clive said.

"The day President Kennedy was assassinated," Viviana explained.

"See?" Clive used his finger to gesture to the Doctor in the photograph. Viviana's eyes got wide. How could he be there? There was no possible way for him to be there!

"Must be his father," Rose reasoned, staring at the photograph with intense wonder.

"Going further back," Clive said, grabbing another photograph. "April 1912." Viviana blanched. She knew that date… "This is a photograph of the Daniels family of Southampton… and friend." He was in period clothing, but the man photographed was definitely the Doctor. Viviana nearly choked.

"This family sailed on the _Titanic_?" Viviana asked. Clive smiled, but shook his head.

"Close. This was taken the day before they were due to sail to the New World. On the _Titanic_ , in fact. And for some unknown reason, they canceled the trip and survived." Clive turned to his wall, snatching something off it. "And here we are, uh, 1883, another Doctor. Look, the same lineage, he's identical."

The drawing was small and simple. But it was definitely the Doctor in it. If it wasn't the Doctor, the men were indeed identical. From the big ears to the boots to the leather jacket. They were exactly the same.

Viviana was getting a headache from the questions and wonder swirling in her brain.

"This one washed up on the shore of Sumatra." Viviana inhaled sharply, making Clive and Rose look at her.

"Sumatra? 1883?" Viviana asked. Clive looked impressed that she knew her history. Papa insisted on her taking in as much history as she possibly could.

"Why, what happened?" Rose asked.

"Rose, that's the year the Krakatoa exploded." And right there in the drawing, right in the background, a smoking mountain was depicted.

"The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake."

Those words made Viviana shiver. _He brings the storm in his wake._ Something about those words… They sent a little hum through her mind. Like a deep, reassuring voice. A quiet one, but not so quiet that she didn't notice it. Those words…

"And he has two constant companions." Viviana was pulled from her mind when Clive continued speaking.

"Who's that?" Rose asked.

"Death."

Viviana shivered again, hoping to God that Clive was just messing with them. However, the man looked very grim and very serious. The Doctor had never seemed dangerous to Viviana. Strange, mysterious, sure. Dangerous? Never. Not until now.

"If the Doctor's back, if you two have seen him, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger. If he's singled you out, if the Doctor's making house calls, then God help you."

"But who is he?" Rose asked.

"Please, Clive," Viviana begged. "Who do you think he is?"

Clive looked dead serious. "I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world."

Viviana shivered again, but she frowned in confusion.

"Clive… you said… _two_ constant companions." He'd only mentioned the ominous 'death'. "Who's the other one?"

"It's really just a theory," Clive said. "She's even more mysterious than the Doctor."

"She?" Rose and Viviana echoed. Clive nodded. He took the photo of President Kennedy's assassination and showed it to them again.

"Look there, see?" Viviana scrunched her eyes a bit before she saw it. Another figure, right next to the Doctor. Their face was obscured, but she could make out dark hair, a leather jacket, and the brim of a hat. She was slightly hidden behind some people in the crowd. Obviously, whoever this girl was, she was not tall.

"And here," Clive continued. He handed her the photo of the Daniels family again. "According to records, the Daniels only had four children. Not five. Some think she might be a nanny, but there's no employment records or other photos."

Viviana looked closer. Two parents, four children, the Doctor, and one extra. It was a young woman beside the Doctor, holding the hands of one of the children. Dark hair, dark dress. Her face was obscured by the netting of her hat.

"There were two photos of the Doctor from April 1912," Clive continued. "Here's the second one." It was much blurrier than the first. The two weren't posed in a position and it was obvious that they had been mid-movement when the photo was taken. The Doctor's face was discernible. He was not in period clothing this time. There was a girl wrapped in his arms, facing away from the camera. Pants, leather jacket, hat, dark hair. Just like before. Viviana had been right; the girl was not tall. Much shorter than the Doctor, really. She was skinny, whoever she was. And her hat… Viviana felt a shiver run up her spine. It couldn't be…

"And here, in the drawing of the Krakatoa," Clive said. Viviana hesitantly looked at it. There were trees and tall grasses in the background. Standing amongst them, nearly hidden, was the same girl. Same build, clothing. The hat was still there. And once again, her face was not visible. She was staring at the mountain. Viviana tore her eyes away. It couldn't be…

"And here, a lost sonnet."

"Lost sonnet?" Rose asked.

"By William Shakespeare." Viviana's blood ran cold. _Shakespeare_?!

"Hold on, like the _real_ Shakespeare?" Rose gasped. "Is this the original copy?" Viviana looked over at Clive. He was holding a clear, sealed folder containing a single piece of aged paper. There was calligraphy on it.

"It's original, and it's the only copy in the world. Most don't believe Shakespeare actually wrote it, but I'm confident it was. And because most don't believe it's genuine, I was able to acquire it easily."

"How do you know?" Viviana inquired. Clive grinned.

"Because there's a reference to the Doctor in it." The girls' jaws dropped.

"Let's see it, then," Rose said. Clive handed it over. Both girls scanned the writing intently, the scrawl hard to make out.

 _Shall I compare thee to a night sky?_

 _As fair as the moon with eyes glitt'ring as the stars,_

 _Or perhaps to the sun shining so high?_

 _Thy smile as bright, thy hair as soft as the clouds afar._

 _So young, so lost, so quite quaint and knowing,_

 _The Princess of a lost world most unknown,_

 _The lady wanders to and fro, wary of what's coming,_

 _And wary for her Doctor's sins, for which the Princess must atone._

 _All looks dark for the princess trapped in Fate,_

 _Their cruel hands clutching and ne'er letting go._

 _The road is dark and dangerous; mysterious and most great,_

 _The Princess a guiding light in a life of woe._

 _But cometh the lady, Hope, for the eternal mates,_

 _To thorns and kings, storms and princesses, and all their fates._

"So this woman is the Doctor's… what?" Rose asked when they finished. Viviana held to the poem, her eyes never leaving it.

"Some believe they're immortal companions, friends. The sonnet implies they're 'mates'."

"What, like lovers?"

"Maybe. Much like the Doctor, no one is sure if she's actually real."

Viviana gulped. It couldn't be… It wasn't… But the hat in the two photos and drawing… Viviana slowly removed Papa's hat from her head and studied it. They looked _exactly_ the same.

"The sonnet was meant as a letter. The envelope is over there," Clive told Rose.

"A letter? To who?"

"There's only initials. E.V.D."

Viviana felt faint. She must've looked it because Rose gasped.

"Viv? What's wrong?" Rose rushed over and gripped her shoulders, trying to soothe her. Viviana merely clutched her hat in one hand and the sonnet in the other.

"E.V.D.," she breathed. That was _impossible_. Literally _impossible_. It was just the strangest coincidence of her entire life. Scratch that, it was the biggest, scariest coincidence of the century.

"Viv, what's wrong?" Rose asked again. Viviana shook her head to clear it, remembering that Rose didn't know her full name.

"Nothing. Just a little dizzy spell." Rose did not look convinced but dropped it. Clive was staring at Viviana, his eyes roving over her hair, her jacket, her hat…

"Clive, do you mind if I get Viviana some water?" Rose asked, extremely concerned for her friend. The man immediately nodded and Rose left the shed, walking back into the home.

"What's your full name, Viviana?" he asked once Rose was gone. He looked positively ecstatic, like her very presence was a miracle.

"It doesn't matter," Viviana whispered, not convincing herself, let alone Clive as well.

"It does matter," he insisted. "The Doctor travels through time and space. He's immortal. If that girl is-"

"She's not!" Viviana protested. She breathed harshly. "It _can't_ be me! That isn't possible." She shook her head.

"Having met the Doctor, do you really believe that?" Clive gently asked. Viviana couldn't answer. Luckily, she was saved from having to when Rose came back into the shed with a glass of water. Viviana nodded her thanks and took sips, beginning to feel better.

"We better go," Rose said. Viviana nodded in agreement. The two girls began saying their goodbyes. But Clive stopped Viviana before she could follow Rose out.

"Here," he said. He handed her a file. Viviana's eyes bugged when she saw the sonnet and envelope with her initials in it. "It belongs to you."

"You don't know that," she whispered. Clive smiled kindly.

"I do."

Viviana stared at the man. He was so… _sincere_. Why was he like that? Why did he so sincerely believe that the mystery woman was her?

"Thank you, Clive," Viviana accepted, a smile growing on her face. With the man's true kindness and belief in the Doctor, she could hardly not accept the gift, even though it very well didn't belong to her. He smiled back and the girl turned to leave. Then, she paused in the doorway.

"Evelyn Viviana Davis." And with that, she followed Rose out.

~)8(~

"All right, he's a nutter! Off his head," Rose grunted as the two girls returned to the car. "Complete online conspiracy freak. You win!" Viviana was honestly surprised to not hear Mickey start gloating the minute those words left Rose's mouth. However, her head was spinning too much to pay attention to him.

Clive had honestly made some very ridiculous claims back there. With her grandfather being a novelist and storyteller by choice, she thought she'd heard it all. She'd certainly heard more ridiculous online theories than an immortal, traveling alien.

So why had Clive's words jarred her as much as they had?

Maybe it was that the man genuinely seemed to believe that the Doctor was an alien. Maybe it was that Viviana honestly had no idea what to think of the Doctor. Maybe she was still reeling from the shop explosion. Maybe she had actually been in the explosion and was in a coma. Maybe this was a dream.

Viviana's mind pulsed as Mickey (quite crazily) drove away. She'd heard something about pizza. She didn't quite care at that moment.

The Doctor.

Viviana's face screwed up a bit when she thought about how Grandpapa would've reacted to the peculiar man. They would've gotten along splendidly. If the Doctor had told Grandpapa he was an alien, Grandpapa would've sat him right down for tea with a list of about 1,000 questions. Aunt Maggie… she might've chased him off with a metal bat.

Viviana didn't know what to do. She was so… _drawn_ to him. It was bizarre. Something about him… It called to her. That deep voice singing in her mind every time she pictured him. Only the deep voice stereotypically associated with villains was comforting, beautiful, enticing her closer and closer.

If anything, the Doctor was dangerous simply by how curious he had made Viviana about him. She was going to go mad if this kept up.

"Coming, Viv?" Rose's voice suddenly jolted Viviana from her thoughts. The girl managed to keep from jumping in fright and nodded, climbing out of the backseat of the car. The three were at a restaurant of some kind.

"Do you think I should try the hospital, Suki said they have jobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips?" Rose was saying after a period. She was brainstorming new job ideas.

"Maybe we could work at a cafe together," Viviana suggested. "Surrounded by the smell of coffee and pastries all day."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Rose admitted with a smile. Viviana returned it before Mickey caught her eye. She was seriously trying to ignore him. He was acting _really_ strange. More so than usual, anyway. As Rose continued speaking, Viviana eyed him. He sat like a statue, never moving, absolutely still. His skin was strangely waxy-looking, though that very well could be the lighting of the restaurant. There was a smile on his face. A little one, strangely constant and unwavering. It gave Viviana the shivers.

"Where did you meet this Doctor?" Mickey suddenly asked. Rose shot him a look.

"I'm sorry, was I talking about me for a second?" Viviana couldn't help but frown. Why was Mickey asking about the Doctor? Just an hour ago he had practically begged her and Rose to give up the search and forget the Doctor. He hadn't understood why they were so interested in him and pleaded with them not to meet with Clive. Now he was asking questions as well? Something didn't add up.

"Cause I reckon it all started back at the shop, am I right?" Mickey continued. Viviana's eyes widened a bit. She supposed it wasn't that hard to figure out, but Mickey was seriously starting to freak her out a bit. "Was he something to do with that?"

"No," Rose denied. Viviana shook her head alongside her.

"Come on," Mickey coaxed with a smirk. Viviana pursed her lips shut.

"Sort of," Rose replied after a pause. Viviana resisted the urge to throw the girl a look. They'd promised each other that they wouldn't blab what they'd learn about the Doctor, not willing to put lives on the line.

"What was he doing there?" Mickey inquired.

"I'm not going on about it, Mickey. I'm really not." Viviana sagged with a little bit of relief. "Cause I know it sounds daft, but, I don't think he's safe. He's dangerous."

"But you can trust me, sweetheart, babe, darling, sugar, babe." Mickey's little smile never wavered as he seemed to stutter over the pet names. "You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose." Mickey's voice became intense, almost threatening. Viviana had definitely scooted her chair a couple inches away from the table. She was very tempted to grab Rose's hand, but the blonde didn't seem to register something was wrong with her boyfriend. Mickey continued asking questions, seemingly desperate for answers about the Doctor, and he spewed more pet names out. Only after that did Rose finally seem to register that something was off about Mickey. But she seemed more concerned than anything.

"What are you doing that for?" Rose asked him.

"Your champagne."

"We didn't order any champagne," Mickey automatically replied. Viviana wasn't paying attention any longer. She had frozen in place, her eyes widening. That voice… It set off the soft, melodic singing in her mind. Viviana looked up.

And there he was. The Doctor. He smiled at Viviana and gave her a short wink. With a quick jerk of his head and a meaningful glance at Mickey, Viviana got off her chair and came to stand behind him. The Doctor was there. Adrenaline rushed through Viviana's body at that thought. Something was bound to happen with him there.

"Where's the Doctor?" Mickey demanding, taking no notice of the Doctor and Viviana. He was staring intently at Rose as his hand tightened around hers.

"Madam, your champagne," the Doctor tried again, this time addressing Rose. The blonde didn't even look up.

"It's-It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I need to find out how much he knows, so where is he?"

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" the Doctor asked once more. Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Look, we didn't order-" Mickey abruptly stopped talking when he looked up and saw that it was the Doctor offering the bottle and not their waiter. He smirked. "Ah, gotcha." The Doctor began shaking the champagne bottle and Viviana took the opportunity to tug Rose from her seat.

"Don't mind me," the Doctor said with a grin. "I'm just toasting the happy couple."

"Viviana, what's going on?" Rose whispered.

"Something's wrong with Mickey," Viviana whispered back.

"On the house!" the Doctor remarked, finally uncorking the bottle. The cork shot towards Mickey and hit him straight on the forehead. Well, actually…

The two girls watched in confusion and slight disgust as the cork sank into Mickey's forehead. His lips puckered, as if he was sucking on something sour. Within a few seconds, Mickey spat the cork out onto the floor. The Doctor followed it with his eyes.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Viviana asked him. The Doctor looked as surprised as she felt and didn't answer.

"Anyway!" Mickey suddenly stood on his chair and slammed his now club-like hand onto the table, smashing it instantly. A woman nearby screamed as Rose and Viviana scrambled out of the way. The Doctor, on the other hand, attacked Mickey. After a couple seconds, the Doctor managed to trap Mickey in a headlock. Then, there was a sickening _POP_!

And Mickey's head came clean off.

"Oh, my God…" Viviana breathed. The Doctor held Mickey's head in his hands.

"Don't think that's going to stop me," Mickey's head remarked. There was more screaming. Mickey's headless body stood up and began walking around, continuing to terrorize everything in its path.

"What do we do?" Viviana breathed to Rose, glancing around at the innocent bystanders. Rose looked around, knowing what Viviana was thinking. They had to get everyone out of the restaurant. Rose's eyes fell on something on the wall. Perfect.

"Everyone out!" Rose called as she pulled the fire alarm. "Out now!" Rose and Viviana gripped hands as they ran towards the back of the restaurant. Everyone else flooded towards the front doors. The Doctor tucked Mickey's head under his arm and followed the two girls, Mickey's body quick in pursuit.

"Get out, get out, get out!" Rose and Viviana called together upon seeing the staff still in the kitchen. Thankfully, they all listened and began to scatter. Soon, the three were darting out the backdoor and the Doctor closed it roughly and locked it with the blue and silver instrument. Mickey's body was trapped inside the restaurant, but it was pounding on the back door. Viviana then noticed that Rose had let go of her hand and dashed to the chained gate.

"Open the gate!" she cried. "Use that tube thing! Come on!"

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor calmly corrected.

Viviana couldn't focus. She was staring at something. It was the police box. The same one she had seen every time she had encountered the Doctor. The blue Police Public Call Box. She didn't think those existed anymore. They were on most street corners in the 50s and 60s, but that was it.

"Use it!" Rose was screaming.

"Nah, tell you what, let's go in here." Viviana eyed the strangely calm man as he withdrew a small key from his pocket. To Viviana's surprise, he slipped it into the lock of the police box. Why was he going in there?

She must've asked the question out loud, because the Doctor looked at her over his shoulder. He shot her another one of his secret smiles, one where his eyes sparkled with mischief and his grin was slightly cheeky and knowing. It was as if he was sharing a secret with her… No… maybe he was… daring her…? Viviana wasn't sure.

The voice was singing in Viviana's head. Mickey's headless body was still banging away, quite violently, at the back door, making dents now. Rose was still tugging on the locked gate. They were most likely in imminent danger. Yet, the Doctor was cool as a cucumber, shooting her winks and cheeky smiles. And his smile made the sweet, enticing voice in her mind positively croon. Something was… compelling her towards the police box. The Doctor opened the door of the box with a creak and stepped inside.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box!" Rose protested. Viviana barely heard the blonde. Her feet acted of their own accord and she gently opened the door and stepped inside the box. She was not prepared for what was inside.

The room was large and strange, but emitted a warm glow that seemed to embrace Viviana. If she was honest with herself… she'd say she'd never felt more welcomed or at home in a place. A large console covered in levers and buttons sat dead center of the room, up the ramp. The walls were coral-patterned and Y-beams decorated the room. A large pilot's chair sat near the console and there was a hallway towards the back that seemingly led somewhere. It was… It was…

Viviana had not noticed the way the box's lights positively brightened upon her entrance. The Doctor did not miss this. And he was determined to discover why his box was acting so happy.

The Doctor observed Viviana's reaction as she entered his magnificent ship. The girl was a little paler than normal. Her eyes were looking impossibly wide again. Her gaze swept the room avidly, missing nothing. She seemed to take in every single detail, a confused little pout on her face. The Doctor grinned.

"Like it?" Viviana stared at him.

"Why does your alien spaceship look like a police box from the mid-twentieth century?" she asked. The Doctor wanted to pout. She didn't say "It's bigger on the inside." He loved that bit. It was his favorite, that bit. However, he wasn't fully surprised that this peculiar little human had figured out it was a spaceship and asked something about it.

"It's a disguise," he told her. Both of them were unaware of Rose entering the spaceship, only to sprint back out again.

"It's able to appear bigger on the inside?" The Doctor grinned. Good enough for him.

"Yep!" Viviana's eyes narrowed as she looked around.

"Doctor…" Viviana trailed off a bit, looking at him a bit shyly. "What's happening with the living plastic? What happened to Mickey?" But before the Doctor could answer, Rose came barging back into the spaceship.

"It's gonna follow us," she said, talking about the headless Mickey.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door. And believe me, they've tried. Now shut up a minute." Viviana blinked. Genghis Khan? But he'd lived _centuries_ ago!

"What are you doing?" Viviana couldn't help but ask when she saw him tinkering around at the console.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head is perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source," the Doctor told her. He began hooking the Mickey head onto the console. Viviana had to turn away, feeling a bit ill looking at it. The Doctor seemed perfectly unfazed. "Right then, where do you want to start?"

"Um… the inside's bigger than the outside?" Rose said.

"Yes."

"It's alien," she noted.

"Yep."

"Are you an alien?" Viviana quietly asked.

"Yes." Pause. "Is that all right?"

"Yeah," both girls said, quicker than they probably should've.

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing," the Doctor said, glancing around at the ship. "T-A-R-D-I-S. That's Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"And she's your ship?" Viviana asked, looking around the humming room. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the use of "she" but didn't comment. Viviana honestly surprised herself with that. Where had that come from? Well, actually, she knew _exactly_ where it came from. Grandpapa used to tell her stories of an alien race who drove ships that were bigger on the inside. The ships themselves would disguise themselves to blend in with their surroundings, no matter the time or area they were in. See, all the ships could travel in both space and time. Oh, and the ships were alive. Sentient ships that were grown and raised for time travel. Viviana had thought the stories so fascinating. She always wondered where Grandpapa had come up with them. Whenever she asked, he simply tapped his nose with a smirk.

Rose, very suddenly, began to sob. The blonde put a hand over her mouth to stifle it, but both the Doctor and Viviana heard it. The brunette immediately rushed over, bringing the girl into a warm hug.

"It's all right, culture shock," the Doctor said behind them. "Happens to the best of us." Viviana rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you really think that's what this is about?" she addressed sharply.

"Did they kill him? Mickey?" Rose followed up. The Doctor looked at her blankly. "Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" The blonde pulled away from Viviana's hug and calmed herself, shooting the girl a thankful look.

"Oh," the Doctor said. "I didn't think of that." Viviana's jaw dropped.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think! And now you're just going to let him melt!" The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before following Viviana's wide gaze. She was staring at something on the console. The head. And it was melting!

"Aw, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor rushed around the console, beginning to press levers and buttons.

"What are you doing?" Rose demanded.

"Following the signal. It's fading!" A strange wheezing noise began to fill the air, the same one Rose and Viviana had heard back at the parking lot. It was the TARDIS. Rose and Viviana glanced around warily as the ship began to rock and rumble. The Doctor continued muttering to himself.

"Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there, almost there. Here we go!" The ship continued rumbling and Viviana warily glanced at the moving rotor before everything stopped and the Doctor sprinted past the girls towards the door.

"Doctor!" Viviana gasped. The plastic body was still out there!

"You can't go out there. It's not safe!" Rose cried, thinking much the same. Together, the two girls darted out the TARDIS doors. Viviana screeched to a halt when she saw their surroundings. They were now… but that… that was the Thames River. They'd been nowhere near it before! How had they gotten halfway across London in mere seconds?

"I lost the signal," the Doctor was grumbling. "I got _so_ close."

"We moved." Rose observed breathlessly. "Does it fly?"

"It disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand," the Doctor answered with a tone that made Viviana scowl.

"Rude," she muttered quietly to him. He ignored her.

"But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing that's still on the loose?" Rose asked.

"Melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?"

" _Rude_!" Viviana hissed. "We're a _little_ new to this."

"I'll have to tell his mother," Rose realized. Viviana's glare immediately softened as she looked at the blonde. Gently, Viviana took Rose's hand, hoping to offer the girl some comfort.

"We can't give up hope, Rose," she said. "That could've been a copy of him. He might still be alive."

"But what if he isn't?"

"You can't think like that, Rose. It'll drive you mad." It was only then that the two girls noticed the Doctor shooting them a questioning look.

"Mickey," Rose clarified sharply. "I'll have to tell his mother that he could be dead, and you just went and forgot him, again!" The Doctor shot Rose an annoyed look. Rose squeezed Viviana's hand tight in her anger. "You were right. You are alien."

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-"

"He's not a kid!"

"It's because I'm busy trying to save the life of everyone stupid ape blundering about on this planet, all right?"

"All right?"

"Yes, it is!"

"Stop it!" Viviana cried. The Doctor and Rose halted, looking at the brunette. She had backed away from both of them, her eyes narrowed in disappointment. Her arms came around to hug herself. "This is not the time to bicker. Mickey might still be alive, Rose. We don't know for sure if he's dead. And Doctor, I get that you might be trying to save the planet or whatever, but that doesn't give you the right or excuse to be a jerk." The Doctor's eyes widened, having not expected that from the quiet little human.

The three lapsed into silence, each stewing around in their own thoughts. Then, a question burst from Rose's lips.

"If you are an alien, how come you sound like you're from the north?"

"Lots of planets have a north," the Doctor defended, his arms coming to cross in front of his chest. Rose had another question.

"What's a Police Public Call Box?" The Doctor smiled a bit this time, but Viviana answered before he could.

"It's a telephone box from the 50s," she said, looking at the TARDIS. "They used to stand on street corners. You could stick and lock a prisoner inside and call for help, wait for the police." The Doctor was still impressed that she actually knew what police boxes were.

"It's a disguise," he continued, patting the box fondly. Rose chuckled a bit.

"Okay… And this living plastic, what's it got against us?"

"Nothing. It loves you." Viviana blinked at that answer. "You've got such a good planet, lots of smoke and oil. Plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air. Perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war. Its protein planets rotted. So, Earth. Dinner."

"And the Nestene Consciousness," Viviana cautiously rolled the new words in her mouth, "that's what's animating the plastic?" The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"How do we stop it?" Rose asked. The Doctor pulled a sealed vial of blue liquid from his pocket.

"Antiplastic."

"Antiplastic?"

"Antiplastic," the Doctor confirmed. "But first, I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" Viviana raised her eyebrows. What was he referring to? What was hidden?

"Hide what?" she voiced her thoughts.

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." Made sense.

"What does it look like?" Rose asked.

"Like a transmitter." The girls rolled their eyes in unison. Yeah, that helped.

"What does it look like?" Viviana repeated.

"Round and massive, somewhere slap-bang in the middle of London. A huge, metal, circular structure, like a dish, like a wheel, a radial, close to where we're standing." The three began walking away from the TARDIS a bit and Rose and Viviana soon saw what could definitely be considered a transmitter. The Doctor was completely oblivious to it.

"It must be completely invisible," the Doctor concluded with mild frustration. Rose and Viviana merely kept their gaze on the London Eye, which happened to be right behind the Doctor. Large, circular, metal structure, slap-bang in the middle of London just like he said. The Doctor had proved time and time again that he was incredibly clever. And yet, he was so stupid.

"What?" the Doctor asked, seeing that the girls were staring at something behind him. They merely inclined their heads. The Doctor looked over his shoulder and didn't see anything.

"What?"

The girls were beginning to smirk at his complete obliviousness.

"What is it? What?"

"What an idiot," Viviana scoffed to Rose. The blonde dissolved into a fit of giggles. The Doctor did not look amused.

"Oi!" Viviana smirked wider.

"Turn around." He did. Finally, the Doctor seemed to notice the Eye.

"Oh," he said. He turned between the Eye and the still-smirking girls a few times before grinning. "Fantastic!" Then, he sprinted off. Rose and Viviana kept hot on his heels. As the three were passing Big Ben and Parliament, the Doctor reached back and took the first hand he felt: Viviana's. She grasped his as well and she and Rose linked hands. The three of them eventually stopped running.

"Think of it. Plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive," the Doctor said. Viviana suddenly imagined a bucket of toy soldiers coming to life and trying to attack her but it merely tickled instead.

"The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables," the Doctor continued.

"The breast implants," Rose added. Viviana tried very hard not to laugh at that mental image. The Doctor ignored them.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath. The three began looking around for a way to get underground. The sewers maybe?

"What about down here?" Rose called out, looking over at some stairs and a hatch.

"Looks good to me," the Doctor replied. The three quickly made their way down and the Doctor opened the hatch. He made his way down the ladder.

"Come on down," he called up. Viviana sucked in a deep breath before descending the ladder. Adrenaline pumped through Viviana's body. This was more adventure in two days than Viviana had experienced in her _entire_ life. Aunt Maggie and Grandpapa had always sheltered her from things even mildly stimulating. What would they say and think if they could see her now? Running from living plastic with a girl she barely knew and a man who claimed to be an alien, flying in a spaceship disguised as a police box, involved in explosions and now climbing into the sewers of the city. Aunt Maggie might've had a coronary.

When Viviana reached the bottom of the ladder, she fanned her jacket a bit. It was rather hot and muggy down there. Lots of steam and a harsh red glow. Rose soon joined her and the Doctor. The three of them found a door. When they stepped through, Viviana was met with a sight she'd never expected.

"The Nestene Consciousness." Viviana cringed a bit when she saw the thing. It honestly looked like a giant blob of lava, or maybe molten metal. It was moving and growling a bit. "That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature."

"Well then, tip in your antiplastic and let's go," Rose said. Viviana's eyes widened.

"Wait, but wouldn't that kill it?" she whisper-cried. The Doctor nodded gravely and looked at Rose.

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance." The Doctor went down another set of stairs and the girls followed a couple steps behind.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." Viviana didn't understand any of what the Doctor just said, but the Nestene Consciousness seemed to. It gurgled in response.

"Thank you," the Doctor replied. Somehow, Viviana was not surprised that he understood it. "If I might have permission to approach."

"Oh, my God," Rose suddenly breathed. Viviana frowned in confusion, but noticed what Rose had seen. It was Mickey! He was okay! The Doctor rolled his eyes at them.

"Mickey! It's me! It's okay." Rose knelt down beside him and Mickey shushed her with a finger.

"That thing, down there," Mickey said, nearly squeaked actually. "The liquid, Rose, it can talk!"

"Oh, you're stinking," Rose sniffed. She wrapped Mickey in a hug. "Viv, you were right. Mickey's okay."

"It was always a possibility," the Doctor said coming to join them. "Keep him alive to maintain the copy." Viviana merely shook her head, almost used to his inconsiderate personality now.

"You knew that and you never said?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" Viviana shook her head again, but followed him further down, closer to the Nestene Consciousness. Rose stayed above with Mickey.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" the Doctor asked. The Consciousness gurgled and snarled, moving to morph into shapes below them. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology." Again, Viviana barely understood what he just said. "So may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" Viviana understood that perfectly, and she knew it would not go over well. The Doctor certainly was not diplomatic.

"Oh, don't give me that!" the Doctor groaned, cutting over the Consciousness' loud growling. "It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." The Consciousness' growling and gurgling was growing louder and angrier. It continued morphing and rising out of the vat, forming into almost a face-like shape. Viviana felt herself scoot closer to the Doctor, frightened of the Consciousness and afraid of what it could do to them. The Doctor didn't turn to look at her, but held her hand and squeezed gently.

"I am talking!" The Consciousness shrank back a bit and Viviana looked startled at the Doctor's tone. He simply squeezed her hand again.

"This planet is just starting," he continued. "These stupid little people have only just learned how to walk."

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted," Viviana huffed under her breath. The Doctor grinned back at her.

"But they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you, on their behalf. Please, just go."

"Doctor! Viviana!" But Rose's warning was too late. The mannequins had already seized the pair, two mannequins per person. Viviana was ripped away from the Doctor and restrained with her arms twisted behind her back.

"Rose, don't come down!" Viviana cried, pausing Rose's attempt to come rescue them. They both knew she'd inevitably be captured as well. Viviana flinched when the Consciousness shrieked in anger, her ears ringing.

"That was just insurance! I wasn't going to use it!" The Doctor cried. The mannequins had found the vial of antiplastic. The Consciousness was _furious_ , writhing and roaring in anger.

"Please, we didn't come here to attack you," Viviana insisted, just trying to help the situation.

"We're here to help!" the Doctor continued. "I'm not your enemy. I swear I'm not." The more the Doctor and Viviana struggled, the tighter the autons held them. Viviana knew that the Doctor might not be able to talk his way out of this one. It might've been too late for that.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor suddenly asked. The pair heard a door slide open above them. Inside was the TARDIS.

"No!" Viviana cried.

"No, no, no! Honestly, no!" the Doctor yelled, becoming more and more distressed at the sight of his beloved ship in the possession of the Consciousness. "Yes, that's my ship." The Consciousness squealed again. The Doctor abruptly looked at the TARDIS and back again.

"That's not true! I should know, I was there! I fought in the war, it wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world, I couldn't save any of them."

Viviana's heart broke as she listened to the Doctor. War… He had fought in a war? Evidently, the same war that destroyed the Nestene Consciousness' food stock. But the way he spoke… _Other_ worlds were destroyed, too. And the Doctor had tried to _save_ them. What sort of life had he led?

Viviana felt like crying for the sad, lonely man who hid behind his intelligence, sass, and the blue box he most likely called home.

"What is it?" Rose asked when she noticed the TARDIS.

"It's the TARDIS," the Doctor said. "The Nestene's identified it as superior technology. It's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion. Get out, Rose! Just leg it, now!" The Doctor turned to the Consciousness. "Please, let Viviana go. She's not a part of this!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Viviana immediately protested before she could properly think through her words. The Doctor ignored her.

"Let her go! Just let them go!" There was a stern gurgle from the Consciousness, and the autons tightened their grip on Viviana, nearly lifting her off the floor she was being held so tight.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt shot out from the Consciousness and struck the ceiling, breaking through.

"It's the activation signal. It's transmitting." Viviana shut her eyes and sighed, knowing that everywhere in London, mannequins and artificial material was coming to life, destroying everything they came across.

"It's the end of the world," Rose breathed in despair. The lightning bolt receded and the Consciousness shrieked in triumph.

"Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!"

"Just take Mickey and get out Rose!"

"The stairs have gone!" Rose picked Mickey off the ground and they ran to the TARDIS. The blonde tried to open the doors, but they were locked.

"I haven't got the key!" Mickey began to panic, sliding down to the ground and burying his face in Rose's neck.

"We're gonna die!" he cried. The Doctor began to struggle with increased vigor, trying desperately to get away. Viviana began to do the same. The autons' grip on her arms was bruising, but she struggled. She struggled like her life depended on it. In fact, it rather did. The Nestene Consciousness growled out something.

"No!" the Doctor yelled. Almost immediately, Viviana's confusion disappeared when she was lifted into the air.

"Put me down! Hey!"

"Viviana!" Rose screamed from above.

"Leave her alone!" the Doctor yelled, struggling even harder. The autons didn't give an inch. Viviana screamed and squirmed as the autons held her over their heads. Slowly, they approached the edge of the platform and Viviana's eyes widened when she realized what they were doing.

"No! No, please! Put me down, please!" Tears of desperation streamed down Viviana's cheeks, but she barely noticed. She squirmed and shrieked and kicked and screamed like never before. And then suddenly, Viviana was falling.

"VIVIANA!"

"DOCTOR!" Viviana was extremely lucky. The autons had dropped her close to the edge of the platform and she was able to grab hold, dangling over the vat by the grip of her sweaty fingers.

"Time Lord. Incola," the Nestene Consciousness growled. The Doctor grunted as he struggled, and Viviana's vision was blurring with her fearful tears. She held on tightly, but it hadn't escaped her notice that the Nestene had just spoken in English. _Time Lord… Incola…_

"Impossible," she breathed. They were _stories_ … Papa's stories… They weren't _real_!

Rose watched from above as the girl she'd befriended held on for dear life and the alien she'd just met did everything he could to get to her.

"Just leave them!" Mickey cried as he clung to her legs. No.

Rose tore away from Mickey, ignoring his protests. She dashed for the axe and held it up, poised to hack away at a nearby chain.

"I've got no A-Levels. No job. No future. But I'll tell you what I have got." Rose swung the axe a couple of times, breaking the chain. "Jericho Street Junior School under-sevens gymnastics team." Rose yanked the chain down and gripped it. "I got the bronze!"

And Rose lept off the platform level, swinging through the air.

The Doctor ducked as the blonde girl swung towards him rapidly. Her aim was true and she kicked the auton and one of Viviana's into the vat below. Then, she swung right into the auton holding the antiplastic, sending it into the vat along with Viviana's other auton. The vial burst and the blue liquid spilled all over the Nestene Consciousness. It immediately began screaming.

"Rose!" The Doctor cried, catching her as she swung back. As soon as she was stable, he let go and dashed to Viviana, who, with increased determination and vigor, had managed to heave herself up a bit.

"Viviana! Grab my hand!" She didn't hesitate and immediately latched onto him. The Doctor pulled her up onto the platform and before she could fully regain her balance, grinned infectiously.

"Now we're in trouble!" He kept a tight hold on Viviana and ran for the TARDIS, Rose right on his heels. Explosions rocked the ground, but the Doctor held tight to Viviana, making sure she wouldn't go falling or stumbling any time soon. Mickey was practically hugging the TARDIS when they got there. The Doctor, without letting go of Viviana, managed to unlock it and pushed everyone inside, the screams of the Consciousness ringing in their ears. Viviana barely noticed as the Doctor sat her down on the pilot's chair and flew the TARDIS somewhere.

As soon as the whooshing of the TARDIS fell silent, Mickey practically fell over himself trying to get out. He fell over onto the ground, scrambling away from the box and trying to get as far away from it as possible. He looked on incredulously as Rose nonchalantly stepped out of the box, dialing her mum on her mobile.

Inside the TARDIS, Viviana sat on the pilot's chair, tightly gripping the material. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and tear tracks marred her skin, though she wasn't crying any longer.

"Are you all right?" Viviana jumped when the Doctor kneeled in front of her, placing gentle hands on her knees. She swallowed.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Just a bit conflicted. That and I don't really fancy heights." Viviana tucked her chin in embarrassment and shame, as if she was expecting the Doctor to laugh at her fear. He did no such thing.

"What are you conflicted about?" The Doctor asked instead. Viviana paused, choosing her next words.

"I… That was... That was dangerous... But it was fun…" she admitted. "Two days ago, the most danger I'd ever faced was a car crash. Now, I've run for my life from mannequins, traveled in an alien ship, dangled precariously over a vat of living plastic… and I loved nearly every second of it!" As she spoke, Viviana's smile appeared and her tone grew more and more enthusiastic. The Doctor was surprised. After such a dangerous experience, he half-expected her to break down. Instead… she was laughing and enjoying herself. He expected this from Rose, but not the quieter, more reserved Viviana. Once again, it seemed there was more to her than he originally thought.

"Thank you, Doctor," Viviana said, a genuine smile on her face. The Doctor tried to return it, but it looked like more of a grimace. Viviana's smile fell.

"You nearly died because of me," he muttered. She immediately shook her head.

"Doctor, Rose and I chose to follow you. I chose to go down to the platform with you. You saved my life," she insisted. "I would be dead without you and for that, I will never be able to repay you." Viviana covered the Doctor's hands with her own and squeezed. "Thank you, Doctor."

The Time Lord stared at the girl before him. Pale skin. Long, thick hair the color of expensive dark chocolate. Big, wide, bottle-green eyes. Ripped black jeans with converse and a royal blue, or rather, TARDIS blue vest top. A leather jacket of her own. A sapphire and diamond ring, a watch, and a long necklace. A hat sat on her head.

Viviana blinked in confusion when the Doctor began to chuckle.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Look at you," he smiled, shocking Viviana. "We've just narrowly escaped with our lives. You were hanging for your life back there. You almost fell into the Consciousness. And your hat stayed on."

Viviana began to laugh as well. Soon, their chuckles became sniggers. Then, their sniggers grew to full-blown laughter. The Doctor's loud, booming laugh mixed well with Viviana's softer, hearty peals of laughter. The Doctor gently wiped away the last of Viviana's tears. He couldn't help but think that her wide, toothy beam was very becoming. It suited her. He thought it suited her far more than tears. So once their laughter had quieted, they exited the TARDIS together, the girl moving to join Rose and Mickey. Rose grinned at Viviana and hugged her, the brunette easily returning it.

"Nestene Consciousness?" The Doctor snapped his fingers. "Easy."

"You were useless in there!" Rose scoffed. "You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Yes, I would," the Doctor conceded. "Thank you." Viviana snorted. Despite the genuine thanks, the Doctor made an expression that suggested the words had to be forced out.

"Right, then! I'll be off!" the Doctor continued. "Unless, uh… I don't know. You could come with me." Viviana froze. She and Rose exchanged a confused look. Was he… serious? By the looks of it, he was.

"This box isn't just a London-op, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe. Free of charge."

"Anywhere?" Viviana breathed. The Doctor smiled, his gaze locked on her.

"Anywhere."

It was like before… at the parking lot… Viviana suddenly couldn't focus on anything but him, his voice, and his eyes. It was like tunnel vision, only worse. Viviana could hear her blood rushing with excitement. This was her chance… Her chance for adventure! But what would Aunt Maggie and Grandpapa say?

Viviana grew a bit sad at the thought of her family before pausing. No. They were gone. They weren't around to stop her. If she wanted adventure, if she wanted to travel, she was going to. She knew what she wanted. And it wasn't the mundane little shop-life she'd been living.

"Don't!" Mickey cried, jolting Viviana from her trance. "He's an alien. He's a _thing_."

"He's _not_ invited," the Doctor dead-panned, looking at Mickey. His gaze returned to the girls. "What do you think?" Neither girl could get any words out. "You could stay here. Fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go… anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose couldn't help but ask. The Doctor immediately nodded with a manic light in his eyes.

"Yeah."

Mickey could tell Rose was seriously considering it. So, he latched onto her waist and held tight. Rose snapped out it.

"Yeah, I can't," Rose said, patting Mickey's back. "I've gotta go and find my mum, and someone's gotta look after this stupid lump, so…" She patted Mickey's back again. He didn't seem to register the insult. Rose tried hard to hide the fact that all she had just said was excuses. Pathetic little excuses. The Doctor tried to hide his disappointment. Viviana saw right through the both of them.

"Okay," he merely said. His eyes locked with Viviana's, the question in his eyes.

Viviana smiled bigger than he'd ever seen.

"Of course."

The Doctor positively beamed.

Viviana felt her own smile grow as she bounded off towards him, joining him at the doors of the TARDIS. Suddenly, though, they both looked back at Rose.

"See you around," the Doctor said. That was a lie and they all knew it.

"Are you sure, Rose?" Viviana asked, wanting to make sure this was what Rose really wanted. It took a couple seconds, but the girl nodded.

"Come visit me, yeah?" Rose asked her. Viviana smiled.

"Promise." And with that, she and the Doctor stepped into the TARDIS. Rose Tyler watched as it faded away, the whooshing fading with it. She had never regretted a decision so much in her life.

~)8(~

"Right then," the Doctor said, turning to Viviana and plastering a grin on his face. "Where to, Evelyn Viviana Davis?"

Viviana tried hard to swallow her uneasiness as her full name fell from his mouth. It reminded her too much of the letter hidden away in her bag, abandoned in the TARDIS the first time she'd stepped in it.

"Hmm…" she hummed thoughtfully. "I rather like history."

"So, the past, then?"

"Time travel, too, huh? Guess that makes sense. _Time_ and Relative Dimension in Space." The Doctor beamed at how the girl remembered.

"Hold on tight," the Doctor said. "It might get a bit bumpy." And the Doctor began to fly the TARDIS.

The ride was bumpy indeed. It was all Viviana could do to keep standing. She glanced at the Doctor warily, but a smile was growing on her face. He grinned back at her as he flew around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers and flipping switches at an innumerable level. Eventually, the TARDIS fell silent and still.

"Where are we?" Viviana asked, a little breathless from the unexpectedly turbulent ride. The Doctor smirked and gestured to the doors. Viviana smiled and rushed to them, throwing the doors open. Her jaw dropped when she saw where, no _when_ they were.

"Welcome, Viviana, to the year 1900."

* * *

Hello all! This is the end of "Rose". Now on to the rest of the story. Those of you who have read my original version, don't worry. Rose is still Viviana's best friend and will travel with her and the Doctor. But first... an original adventure ;)

Let me know what you all think and if I should continue this version or stick with the original.

 **Reviews**

thewhiterabbitswatch: Wow... the first? What an honor! I'm so glad to see you enjoying the story and I promise, the original adventure is coming. Sooner rather than later ;)  
Zabuzasgirl: I know I haven't worked on the Narnia series in forever :( I'm also in the process of rewriting it. I'm actually going to be changing things up a bit with who I want Jules to be paired with ;) A new version of her story is on the way.  
CrystalVixen93: The original adventure is coming, promise :)  
Apocalypsebutterfly: Thank you :)  
AlphaWolf246: I've actually made excellent progress with the original adventure! Because it's my own imagination, I want to get it right. I don't want anything to be misplaced or funky. I want it to be a good adventure for you all to experience. So an update is coming :)

Cheerio!


End file.
